


Good day my dream

by Oroku



Category: Breddy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oroku/pseuds/Oroku
Summary: 真實比夢境更美好。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 27





	Good day my dream

**Author's Note:**

> *TwoSet Violin相關  
> *不知道算不算雷？有小部分男女交往描寫。  
> *Breddy/EB

"你......成功啦？" Brett放下琴弓，驚訝的問。

Eddy把被子蓋在頭上，圈住自己的臉，羞澀的點點頭。

Brett沒想到才經過一天，本來記憶裡還是哭哭啼啼的屁孩Eddy，瞬間甩他一個光年變成真正的大人了。

Eddy幾天前就神神祕祕的跟Brett說週末要去女朋友家住，比他大一歲的女友說那天她的爸媽不在家，希望Eddy陪她渡過這個週末...

這年紀的男孩都知道這代表什麼意思，代表一個他們都嚮往但未知的過程，一旦通過這個考驗就會抵達和周遭朋友完全不一樣的境地，代表從今以後這個經過洗禮的男孩成為他們認知裡真正的男人。

雖然同是音樂宅和亞洲人，Eddy的異性緣在朋友圈裡總是特別好，而就算是有點受歡迎的狀態下，Eddy在陌生人面前還是很容易害羞而不會因此沾沾自喜。可能是細瘦靦腆的外型很容易激起女孩們的母性，也可能是Eddy在和人言談中無意間流露出善解人意和願意傾聽的姿態更能讓女孩們安心。

Eddy曾經問過女朋友是否要結婚才可以發生關係，女友足足笑了數分鐘，直到Eddy尷尬到想奪門而出才停止。

"Oh, sweetie Eddy，我不介意處男的。"

女友愛憐的摸摸Eddy的臉頰，"你真可愛，我好喜歡你！" 她在他的嘴上留下淡淡的唇蜜痕跡，"等我們準備好隨時都可以呀！"

"嗯....所以...感覺怎樣？" Brett還是忍不住湊到Eddy旁邊好奇的問。沒想到在他們之間Eddy是那個先達陣的人...這樣說好像顯得很看不起Eddy？應該用Brett從來沒想過他們之間會討論到sex這個說法比較恰當。

"應該...算是舒服吧？我猜？" Eddy整個人又往被子裡縮了幾吋，幾乎快看不見他的臉了。

"你猜？她沒說 Baby you are so good之類的？" Brett現在只能從porn影片或黃色書刊之類的印象來想像模仿可能的情況，他太好奇了，而Eddy是唯一知道真相的人。

" 我不知道啦！基本上我就是被帶著做嘛！" Eddy整個人鑽進被子裡縮成一團，Brett在他消失的前一秒看見他紅透的臉龐。Eddy悶悶的聲音從被單裡面傳來，"女生真的好軟喔...其實我完全不敢用力，嘿嘿嘿...."

"你變態喔，什麼笑聲啊！" Brett忍不住輕踹了被團一腳，Eddy心神蕩漾的喜悅就算隔著布料也清楚的傳遞給Brett。

" 嘻嘻，現在你要叫我前輩了！" Eddy突然從被窩鑽出來賊兮兮的笑著，惹得Brett又不輕不重的踢了他幾腳。

當晚Brett做了個詭異的夢，說是春夢嗎？但走向又很奇怪。

起初他像是個旁觀者看著Eddy和他的女朋友做愛，Eddy的身體他太熟悉了，單薄的胸膛，肋骨突出的側腹，細瘦的手臂和臀部，用規律的動作撞擊著身下的女孩。

Brett忍不住在夢裡吐嘈Eddy。Bro，你也太無趣了吧！就這樣像打樁機一直重覆動作人家不會被煩死嗎？他決定湊近看看那個女孩的表情是不是滿臉無聊，但沒想到他看到的是Eddy的臉。那張仰躺的臉帶著的表情是Brett從沒看過的痛苦與喜悅，彷彿忍耐著什麼而眼眶紅腫泛淚。Brett突然有種窺探到什麼祕密的罪惡感，忍不住別開視線。

等一下，如果Eddy躺著，那在他身上的是誰？

Brett害怕的看著撐在Eddy身旁的左手手背，上面有一顆無比熟悉的痣。

Come on，別開玩笑了。

正當Brett下定決心想看清楚撐在上方的人是誰的時候，發現那張臉仍然是Eddy。

Eddy伏在他的上方，臉上還是帶著剛剛那個泫然欲泣的表情，Eddy低聲叫了Brett，然後進入到他的體內。

Fuck off！！

然後Brett就被嚇醒了，這是場惡夢！雖然Brett感覺到自己的內褲已經濕透了，他還是覺得這是個帶給他精神衝擊的惡夢。

他該搜尋一下這個夢代表的含義嗎？心理學的分析或是潛意識前世今生的分析？還是只是聽到Eddy不但先他一步脫單，並且又先他一步脫處太衝擊了導致他夜有所夢？

最後Brett只是覺得有點尷尬的盡量不跟Eddy有任何視線和肢體接觸，但幾天後連他自己也忘了這件蠢事。

往後Eddy好像開啟了什麼開關一樣，更加受歡迎。他對女朋友體貼又溫柔，但每次交往時間都無法超過一年，短短幾年的大學生活已經換了好幾個女朋友。神奇的是每個分手的前女友仍然能跟Eddy維持良好的朋友關係，這讓Brett由衷的佩服Eddy。

"一定是我的生活太無聊枯燥了，不是練習和寫報告就是樂團排練..." Eddy有時會跟Brett苦惱的聊起自己總是沒辦法長期交往的原因究竟是什麼？而最後的結論都歸咎於他們的課業。

難道不是我們總是在一起鬼混，讓你沒辦法陪在女朋友身邊嗎？Brett總是忍不住這樣想，但又覺得真正的理由不是那麼單純。

他已經四年級了，現在正在考慮到底是要繼續進修還是準備考進樂團，還有他們先前一起創立帶有玩票性質的組合活動是不是應該繼續？

Eddy還有一年才畢業，或許他也有自己對未來的規劃。他們還沒討論到這些事，在彼此身邊太久了，一切都是這麼的理所當然，沒有人想要去想像可能會分開的未來。

Brett在這幾年也有跟幾個女孩約會過，當然也有了該有的經驗。但相較於Eddy想要跟固定的對象交往，他寧願自己一個人就好。

一個人多輕鬆，想睡到幾點就幾點，不用在睡前跟對方傳訊息說晚安愛你；不用在排練時偷偷低頭打字說寶貝我在團練呢，等下一起吃晚餐；不用隨時報告自己的行程和假日規劃。他自由自在慣了，無法適應隨時被另一個人綁著的感覺。

Brett靠著床頭，傳訊息問Eddy明天休息一天要不要出門逛逛，一起吃個早餐喝杯咖啡？反正Eddy現在也是空窗期，時間多的很。得到對方肯定的答覆後，Brett回了個晚安就打算去睡了。

他有話想跟Eddy說，關於未來有些大膽瘋狂的想法，希望Eddy也能一起參與。他想告訴Eddy所謂的競賽結果與他規劃的藍圖相比根本毫無意義。也許Brett自己也在害怕是否能成功，但只要能和Eddy一起接受這個挑戰，他彷彿可以預見夢想達成的結局。

[你也晚安，love you😘] Eddy迅速的回覆。

\--

幾年後Brett覺得自己應該早就察覺到什麼，但他卻膽小的不敢確認。他不是遲鈍，他只是害怕不像自己，而那個總是說自己容易害羞猶豫的Eddy反而比他勇敢而果斷。

他側躺在床上，累的動都不想動。窗戶被推開來透風，進入秋天的布里斯班總算不再那麼炎熱，涼爽的午後微風吹進室內。剛拍完一週份量的影片又經歷了激烈的運動，Brett已經進入半夢半醒的狀態了。

"Brett，要先洗個澡嗎？" 身後靠近暖烘烘的身體，熟悉的鼻息在他耳後輕聲問著。

"不要，我想睡一下。"

"......好吧。" 身後的熱源遠離，他被蓋上薄毯，腳步聲走出房門。

當Brett確定自己應該進入睡夢中了，腳步聲又走回來，"我幫你擦擦吧。"

"Eddy... 你好煩..."

Eddy不理他，直接把被子掀開，拿著被熱水浸濕的毛巾熟練的擦著Brett的手臂前胸，甚至是他的下體部位。

"...我感覺自己像是療養院的老爺爺。" Brett被抬起大腿，溫熱的毛巾輕柔的擦過他的陰莖和更往後的部位，就算是這樣Brett還是動都不想動。

"是呀，grandpa，如果不幫你弄舒服一點，等一下不開心的也是你。" Eddy大致擦了擦後，把Brett的內褲丟到他身上，"這就自己穿吧？雖然我也可以代勞。"

"免了。" Grandpa Yang嘟噥著，扭動著屁股自己穿上內褲。

"Thank you caregiver，現在可以讓我睡一覺了嗎？ " Brett鑽進被掀開到一旁的被窩裡，調整了枕頭的位置準備繼續入睡。

"Sure. " 看護Eddy欣然同意，他從背後圈住Brett，雙手放在他的小腹附近，雙腳自然的和Brett的雙腳糾纏著，認真的開始培養午睡的情緒。

Brett起初懶得起來穿上衣，後來被體溫偏高的Eddy抱得緊緊的倒也覺得剛好，不會太熱也不會有著涼的疑慮，他放任自己的思緒飄散，Eddy剛剛應該洗了個澡，沐浴乳的香氣傳到他的鼻腔，和躺著的枕頭散發著同樣的味道.....

"你的乖兒子抵到老爸的屁股了，Eddy。" Brett不滿的皺眉，好不容易快要睡著了，這樣醒醒睡睡的搞得他越來越不耐煩。

"唔，別理他，Daddy，一會兒他覺得無趣會自己消失的。" Eddy明顯帶笑的聲音傳到Brett的耳邊，他稍微換了個姿勢，讓挺起的陰莖不要直接卡在Brett的股間，但他還是黏呼呼的圈著Brett的腰腹。"... Woo，你幹嘛......"

懷裡的Brett開始不受控制的扭動，試圖離開Eddy的懷抱，Eddy不得不鬆手起身，想搞清楚Brett又怎麼了，剛剛不是想睡嗎？

看著伏在他身上的Eddy，Brett突然回憶起久遠前的那個惡夢。

低頭看著他的Eddy，臉上帶著明顯的紅暈和含淚的眼眶......和現在臉上帶著詫異，稜角更加鮮明的Eddy五官漸漸重合，沒戴眼鏡的Eddy更能和年輕一些的Eddy拼湊起來，上揚的眼角、挺直的鼻樑和厚實微翹的嘴唇。原來在他的夢裡早就比自己更快意識到內心的深層渴望。

Brett抿抿嘴，主動屈膝摩擦著Eddy的陰莖。

"！別亂碰，我會忍耐不住啦！" Eddy抓住Brett作亂的小腿，"你不是累了嗎，突然怎麼了？"

"想讓Daddy你舒服啊。" 一隻腳被抓住，Brett直接伸出另一隻腳探入Eddy的T恤內，觸碰著他的腰際。

多年後的Eddy壯實不少，無論是視覺或實際的觸感都不再是記憶中瘦巴巴的樣子，不過無論怎樣都足夠激起Brett的興趣。他反倒好奇Eddy為什麼對著他的身體能夠輕易的勃起，他沒有女孩子的柔軟豐滿，也沒有令人羨慕的健壯肌肉，只有愛喝手搖飲料而日漸增廣的腰圍。

Eddy發出忍耐的嘆息，他只能再抓住另一隻使壞的腳，Brett的腳趾甲同樣修剪的乾淨整齊，跟他的手一樣。腳掌因為長期穿著鞋襪，跟其他部位相比顯得更加白皙無血色。

他親親Brett的腳背，伸手拉開Brett才剛穿好的內褲，發現對方本來綿軟無害的陰莖也開始站起來了。"Dude, let's get it up！我保證之後會讓你好好休息。"

"我是up了沒錯...." Brett主動抱住Eddy的脖子，把他拉近一點好親吻他的嘴唇。Eddy不知道什麼時候準備好潤滑劑了，探向他體內的手指溫潤濕滑，有時他也很納悶Eddy到底是從哪裡學來那麼熟練的技巧，但反正受惠者是他，舒服總比不舒服好。

先前才做過一次，Brett輕易的向Eddy敞開了，戴著保險套的陰莖觸感鮮明的撐開他的後穴，鼓脹的充實感塞滿他的所有知覺。以往Brett在被進入的時候總是有點無法接受看著Eddy，明明是他自己也想做的事，卻還是覺得害羞難堪。

但這次他執意看著Eddy的臉，Eddy的眉眼平靜專注，好像在做一件需要專心的精細作業。偶爾皺起的眉頭讓Brett想到在練習新曲子時的Eddy，耐心又有毅力，嘗試不同的方法只因為想得到最完美的結果。

Eddy 親暱的吻著Brett的鼻子和眼睛，在被碰觸到眼皮時Brett才閉上眼睛。

"你可以用力一點沒關係。" 感受到Eddy緩緩有如溫存般的動作，Brett喃喃的脫口而出。他又想起做過的夢，夢裡的Eddy像個傻機器人一樣重覆運動，而現實的Eddy......

"又想到什麼了？" Eddy皺眉笑著，把Brett一把抱起坐在自己身上，由下向上規律的頂弄著，"這樣還不夠大力？再多我也沒力氣啦。" 他抬頭舔吻著Brett的下巴，又猛然停止頂撞改而晃動著腰部，節奏的變換讓Brett忍不住發出岔氣般的喘息聲。

"你也試著動一動嘛，讓我休息一下....啊！" Eddy覺得有點累的小小抱怨，沒想到突然緊縮的觸感讓他差點忍不住射出來。

"我是怕你撐不過一分鐘，哈。" Brett故意發出鄙視的哼聲，從略高的位置向下看著Eddy發愣的臉，他自顧自的開始手淫，"快點——我真的累了很想睡覺。"

突然夾緊的感覺伴隨腸壁蠕動而擠壓著Eddy的陰莖，快感讓他忍不住讚嘆著，"你太棒了....Brett...."

Eddy又把Brett壓向床墊，咬牙在像是不停被吸吮著的狀況下抽插著，每次抽出再進入彷彿又進的更深。被禁錮住的感覺讓Brett更加興奮，他喘不過氣的張開嘴巴幫助呼吸，但Eddy隨即堵上的嘴唇讓他只能用鼻腔發出難耐的鼻音。

在有如快窒息的快感裡Brett射在自己手中，精液噴濺到兩人的胸腹之間。Eddy舔掉Brett臉上不知道是汗水還是什麼的體液，隨著被絞緊的快感再次釋放在Brett的體內。

Brett覺得自己已經去掉一半的壽命，如果一個人只能活60歲，那他現在差不多可以入土為安了。他怎麼會忘記做第二次只會讓Eddy越來越興致盎然，最後體力透支的只會是自己而已？

在Brett抱怨的話說出口之前，Eddy已經綁起保險套丟到一旁的垃圾桶，用薄毯把Brett包著抱到床下，"我換個床單吧，你可以直接睡啦——"

"——放心，會幫你擦乾淨的，保證舒舒服服。"

連續想說些什麼都被Eddy打斷，Brett只好悻悻然的說，"下次換我來。"

"很期待，這是我的榮幸。" Eddy又露出那個賊兮兮的笑容。

End.

\---------

*想寫青春期男生的性幻想，但寫來寫去又變成他們兩個之間的性幻想🤣

*想寫文藝感的內心剖析，但最後又變成垃圾話大集合🤣


End file.
